Recently, there has been an increase in the number of vehicles with a car-navigation apparatus. The car-navigation apparatus reads road map data stored in a data storage medium such as a DVD disc, or a CD disc and displays a road map on a display.
Typically, the car-navigation apparatus and an audio apparatus or an audio/video apparatus are integrated into one unit. This type of car-navigation apparatus has a flip-up or flip-down front panel with the display. An insertion opening is hidden behind the front panel and appears when the front panel is tilted forward. Thus, the DVD disc or the CD disk can be inserted into the car-navigation apparatus through the insertion opening.
A recording apparatus disclosed in JP-10-275453 has a disc door capable of swinging open and records on a storage media inserted through the disc door. The recording apparatus has a manual eject hole used to manually eject the inserted media from the apparatus. The eject hole is sealed with a spring plate having one fixed end.
Generally, the car-navigation apparatus is exposed continuously to vibrations and dust in the air while the vehicle is running. Therefore, there is a strong possibility that the dust may enter the car-navigation apparatus through the insertion opening. The dust in the car-navigation apparatus is deposited on a recording surface of the DVD disc by electrostatic forces. As a result, the DVD disc may be damaged.
The insertion opening of the car-navigation apparatus is provided with a protection film for preventing the entry of dust. The protection film is made of rubber and has a slit through which the DVD disc can be inserted into the car-navigation apparatus. However, the protection film cannot fully prevent the entry of dust.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-10-275453, the disc door has a spring that presses the disc door against the insertion opening to prevent the entry of dust. However, the disc door cannot fully prevent the entry of dust through the insertion opening because force of the spring is not distributed equally over the disc door. Likewise, the spring plate for sealing the eject hole cannot fully prevent the entry of dust through the eject hole because force of the spring plate is not distributed equally around the eject hole.